pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
HGSS002: Attaway, Aipom!
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 41. Synopsis Gold meets up with the people he doesn't know, but should've known: the Johto Elite Four. Thus, he has a challenge with them in the Pokéathlon Dome. Chapter Plot Mary and Gold are visited by Mr. Magnus, who is pleased to see the former. He is also glad to see the mighty Pokéathlete Gold, which makes Magnus glad that he opened the Pokéathlon Dome. Whitney comes, who tells she is also participating, due to Gold's invitation. In fact, she's just here to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. She asks Gold what course will he challenge next, to which he wants a throwing course, to have Aibo use its strong tail to throw stuff. A Machamp appears, and its trainer laughs, declaring that his Pokémon has the advantage. Gold and Whitney see Bruno, Karen, Will and Koga, which Gold doesn't actually recognize. Whitney scolds Gold, for these are famous trainers. Whitney introduces them to Gold, as these are the Elite Four of Johto region. Karen states they had a dark past, but they have spoken with the Pokémon Association and are working with them. Koga explains their task is to test the strength of trainers willing to challenge the Pokémon League. Will claims they have to help wholesome trainers, while Karen adds they also help with the Pokéathlon Dome. Gold wonders if they mean they came to challenge him. Bruno flexes his muscles, thinking Gold is up to the task, who confirms this. Much to his shock, his Pokémon get beaten in Circle Push and Goal Roll by Koga's Muk and Will's Exeggutor. Gold is pushed into the last course, Power, against Will, Bruno and Koga. The last eve+nt is the Block Smash, in which Will and Koga are certain that Bruno will win with raw force. Bruno's Machamp shatters all ten blocks in one hit, surprising Whitney, but Karen smiles. Machamp continues smashing the blocks, while Gold's Aibo manages to hit only one block. Gold switches it with Polibo and Exbo, who shatter more blocks. Whitney is displeased, as Exbo is the only powerful Pokémon that could challenge Bruno's Machamp, and even then it is slow to shatter blocks. Gold thinks a bit, and has Exbo switch with Aibo. Whitney becomes surprised as to why Gold did this. Bruno is plesaed, as his Machamp is nearly finished with the course. Gold smiles, for he made an alternative method to defeat Bruno. He had Aibo hammer the block to create a crack, so his Pokémon could land critical hits to shatter all blocks at once. Whitney is amazed, as Exbo and Polibo are shattering all blocks at once. While Machamp's hands hurt, Gold pointy out Aibo can strike the dead center for a critical hit: it does so and destroys the blocks. In the end, the winner is Gold, to which Whitney and Karen congratulate him. Bruno applauds Gold, but wonders why did he come here, for Bruno recognizes Gold didn't just come here for the sports. Whitney is surprised, as Gold confirms that. Gold announces he came to find Lance, who had information about Arceus. Debuts Character *Magnus Pokémon *Magnus' Poliwrath *Karen's Houndoom *Will's Exeggutor Trivia Mistakes Exbo is misspelled as Tybo. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 41 chapters